


Mortal Intent

by Moonlite_Knight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Shinichi is a ghost, and is haunting Kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlite_Knight/pseuds/Moonlite_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder is one crime that cannot be hidden as a little help from beyond the grave is determined to prove. Kaito just wishes the help hadn’t chosen him to haunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Intent

Waking up to find yourself face to face with another man is one hell of an experience. For one, it tends to make you wonder just what the heck happened last night. And, since the face is undeniably male, it certainly raises questions about your preferences. And finally, there’s the fact that the face is uncannily similar to your own. And transparent. 

All in all, Kaito had a perfectly valid reason to bloody scream murder and fall out of bed at approximately nine forty-seven in the morning on a Sunday. 

Of course, by the time he’d untangled himself from his bed sheets, the face, as well the body that certainty had to be connected to it, was no longer there. 

“Gah, it was just a dream,” he sighed in relief, slumping back into his little nest. Geez, he’d really freaked out for a second there. Ignoring the implications of what dreaming of sleeping next to guys that looked like him meant about him, Kaito focused on trying to remember what he’d done last night to even subconsciously put the thought in his head. 

He ran one hand over his hair in a pointless attempt to smooth it somewhat as he thought. Well, he’d had a heist last night, but it had gone off without a hitch. Nothing unusual had happened, certainly not something that would inspire that kind of dream. Eh, whatever, no point worrying about it.

Kaito got up and stretched. Man, what a way to start the day. He glanced at his messy bed. Should he go back to sleep? Nah, after a weird dream like that, there was no way he’d be able to go back to sleep. Might as well face the day now. He plodded over to his closet and grabbed the first shirt that he saw. 

He was about to take off his top when the sensation of being watched brought goosebumps to life all over his arms and back. Shirt half over his head, he paused and glanced over his shoulder. There was a guy sitting on his bed. The same guy who he’d just seen in what he had decided was a dream. Apparently it wasn’t one. More importantly though, the guy was sitting cross-legged, completely at home, on his bed, and staring at him.

“Gah! You!” Kaito tried to yank his top back done, but only succeed in falling over, arms and head tangled in the shirt. 

The guy on his bed just blinked at him and silently watched as Kaito struggled to right himself and fix his top.

“What the heck are doing in my room?” Kaito demanded once he finally managed the task. He tried not to look as weirded out as he felt at the moment, to put on his Poker Face, but it was kind of hard when the guy refused to stop staring at him. “And why the heck are you on my bed? Get off!” 

Okay, seriously creepy. How had the guy gotten in here without him noticing anyway?

Creepy Guy’s brow furrowed a little. “Are you talking to me?” he asked, something close to shock coloring his voice. 

Kaito inched backward slowly, wishing that he had not disabled all of his tricks before going to sleep. Some magic would be a great when facing a lunatic. 

“Of course, I’m talking to you.” He said, trying to sound soothing. That’s what you were supposed to do with a lunatic, right? He glanced at the door which was on the other side of the room. Maybe if he ran, he’d make it before Mr. Lunatic got him.

“You can see me.” The guy’s eyes seemed to light up and he sat up straighter. 

Kaito was really starting to worry now. His back bumped against his dresser, putting a halt to his strategic retreat. He immediately started to inconspicuously search for some kind of weapon. Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to sleep completely unarmed? His hands brushed against a comb. 

“Of course I see you.” He said, gripping the comb tightly. “You’re sitting on my bed, and won’t get off. So, get off and get out before I bash your brains in.” 

He whipped out the comb and pointed it at Mr. Lunatic, wielding it in the same manner as one does a sword. 

“I’m a ghost.” The guy instead, as though stating a simple, not impossible, not crazy fact. He gave the comb a look that seemed to say, ‘Are you kidding me?’

Kaito didn’t lower the beauty accessory. Riiight…this guy was definitely a lunatic. Or maybe Kaito had finally snapped. Maybe the pressure of being both Kid and Kaito had finally caused his mind to snap and create hallucinations of how he imagined himself to be without Kid. 

…Nah, the guy was a lunatic. Kaito decided it was in his best interest to just stick with that. 

Though now that he actually looked, the guy seemed sort of…washed out. His entire appearance was dully colored. Yeah, it looked as if someone had taken the guy and run him through the washer one too many times. Mr. Lunatic looked a lot like him as well, the same age as well, but his hair was much neater than his had ever been, and something about his face was just a little off. And he was transparent. As in, totally see-through. Kaito hadn’t noticed before, being too creeped out about the fact that there was an eerie lookalike in his room, but he could see his pillows right through the guy’s chest.

“You’re a ghost.” Kaito declared, lowering the comb. It was no use against a specter. Actually, it probably wasn’t much use against a living person either. Hey, better than nothing. 

The ghost stared at him. “What tipped you off? The fact that I just told you so?”

“You are a ghost.” Kaito was a really had time moving on from that little fact. 

“Get over it.” Ghostie said, unsympathetically. “I did. Despite all logic stating otherwise, I am a ghost. Just accept it and move on.” 

Kaito took a deep breath. Right, freaking out would so not help right now. 

“Okay, so why are you here?” He continued before Ghost Boy could answer. “And I mean here, like here in my room, not here on earth instead of that happy little place in the sky.”

“I just woke up here,” Ghostie Boy said, crossing his translucent arms. “Don’t ask me how or why, I don’t know.”

He did look more than a bit pissed off about that fact, but Kaito wasn’t willing to just let it go. He wanted the ghost out so that he could go back to bed and live the rest of his life happily pretending that this never happened. 

“Okay, so do you have some unfinished business or something?” He asked, making his way to his desk and dropping onto the chair. Giving advice to lost souls was so not how he had been planning to spend his Sunday. 

“I…suppose you could say that.” Ghostie said, raising one transparent hand and staring at it almost sadly. “I was murdered.”

“Sorry?” Kaito offered, but the ghost didn’t seem to hear. 

“I want to find my murderer.”He looked up suddenly. Kaito inched his chair away at the look in oddly solid eyes. “I need your help finding him.”

“No.” He was not getting involved. No way. 

“Yes.” Ghostie said, just as stubbornly. 

“Why me?” Kaito asked, almost whining. Almost. “Find some hot-shot, arrogant detective. I can direct you to one if you like. He’s a little lacking in the personality department, but great brains nonetheless.”

The ghost glared at him. In fact, if Kaito looked a little more closely, he could see a little transparent vein popping out. Ghosts had veins? How the heck did that work out? 

“I do not need another detective,” Ghost Boy said, through clenched teeth. “I need you to find my murderer!”

Huh, ghosts had teeth as well. Could they bite too? This one certainly looked as if he’d try any second now. Maybe he should stop baiting the ghost who probably had all these nasty ghostly powers.

“You didn’t answer, why me?” Kaito really was curious why this spirit decided to ask him. As if he didn’t already have enough on his plate, what with Snake and a gem that may nor may not exist. A ghost looking for his murderer was the last thing he needed. 

“Unfortunately, you’re the only person that I’ve come across who can see me,.” Ghostie didn’t look anymore pleased about the fact than Kaito felt. “Like it or not, I’m sticking with you.” 

“No way.” Kaito insisted. “I do not need stalker. Just go do what ghosts do and leave me alone.”

“Ghosts haunt.” The smile on Ghost Boy’s face seemed to grow more dangerous. “I could do that.”

Kaito decided it was time for a change of topic. 

“So, how’d you die?” he asked, trying and failing to sound appropriately sympathetic. 

Luckily Ghostie didn’t seem to notice. “I…don’t remember.” he admitted reluctantly, one hand rubbing his forehead.

“Really?” Kaito asked, curiosity overruling his sense of tact. “No white light? No five second flashback? No singing angels?” 

“Do these questions mean you’re willing to help me?” Ghostie asked instead, his faint blue eyes narrowed, the surprise and touch of annoyance clear. 

“Nope,” Kaito grinned as the vein twitched again. That was seriously cool, he’d really have to figure out how ghosts could do that, being undead and all. Wait, did that mean ghosts had blood? Freaky, wonder what color it was. 

“Then why ask?” Ghostie Boy demanded. 

“Just curious.” Kaito replied offhandedly.

Man, if ghosts had the power to kill with just looks, then Kaito would be dead and a ghost himself by now. Wait, how did he know that they really couldn’t? Since becoming a ghost would really mess up his plans, not to mention his life, he decided to defuse the situation with a question. 

“What’s your name anyway?”

Ghost Boy didn’t answer, though his murderous glare did diminish into an exasperated frown. Kaito shrugged and leaned back in his chair. It didn’t really matter what the ghosts’ name was, he told himself firmly. It wasn’t like he was planning to help out the annoying ghost anyway. Ghost Boy would figure that out soon enough and leave him alone. Now, there was just the question of how to annoy Ghostie in the meantime to be contemplated. 

“Shinichi, my name is Kudo Shinichi. I was a ‘hot-shot, arrogant detective’ before I died.” 

Kaito somehow managed to smack his head into the wall, despite the fact that he had been a good five feet from when the deceased detective spoke. 

Why him? Why him? Who had he ever pissed off? 

…Never mind, don’t answer that. 

But Kaito still didn’t deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago after reading the manga and never touched it again. But after watching the anime, I'm in a very Magic Kaito-y mood.


End file.
